I love you
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] Había cosas que no podían contenerse, sus sentimientos eran la prueba.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: ****Regalo para Camila, espero te guste *-*

Porque un Ishi nunca está de más (?, poblaré FF, he dicho. (L

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC y cosas gays :3

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>Steven releyó las tres últimas oraciones intentando concentrarse, no es como sí le molestara ese peso extra en su espalda pero le estaba dificultando la lectura mientras que Nana no dejaba de observarlo enfrente de él con la esperanza de que le lanzara una pelota o le diera un pokécubo; lo que quisiese primero. Se estiró en sus patas gruñendo de forma dulce y haciendo los ojos de cachorro abandonado que le había visto a Ruby en muchas ocasiones; no sabía que tan bueno sería que sus pokémon lo aprendieran también.<p>

—Ruby...

—No quiero— el chico contestó sin levantar la vista de su revista, en cambio se recostó todavía más en Steven haciendo que su cabello negro le provocará cosquillas en el oído; pocas veces Ruby se sentía a gusto sin su gorro, pero estando en esa sencilla sala de estar podía ser el mismo y eso incluía la horrible cicatriz que portaba. El peliplateado resopló por la interrupción a su petición, entonces sintió un pellizco en el trasero

—¡Ruby! — Odiaba la obsesión de su pequeño novio por su trasero, después de haberlo visto sólo con ropa interior no había perdido la ocasión para estarlo toqueteando a su antojo.

—Te iras a trabajar si me levanto, así que olvídalo.— Contestó como sí nunca hubiera existido tal violación a su trasero.

—Por Arceus, deja de estar haciendo eso— Steven murmuró con las orejas calientes, porque no era muy dado al contacto físico tan despreocupado como lo hacía el coordinador y porque sí alguien lo veía sin duda Norman iba a matarlo lentamente.

Un pequeño dedo pinchó otra vez y Steven sólo negó divertido, Ruby iba a seguir molestándolo sin importar lo que dijera; y aunque no lo admitiría, estaba feliz de tenerlo ahí junto a él, o mejor dicho sobre él. Sentir su calor lo hacía sonreír, porque siempre había esperado a alguien como él para enamorarse.

«Nunca quiero dejarte ir» pensó moviendo la mano y Ruby entendió llevando la propia hasta entrelazar sus dedos.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y dejó de lado la revista para darse la vuelta todavía en la espalda de su amante y depositar un beso en su cuello.

—No puedo soportarlo— murmuró en el oído del adulto—, no sé que me has hecho que he llegado a amarte tanto.

—Podría decir lo mismo— Steven sonrió y el coordinador le robó un pequeño pico con dificultad antes de abrazarse a él con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su amante.

Pero ahora el campeón se encontraba demasiado tenso y cuando notó el porque enrojeció tres tonos de rojo. La revista ahora estaba abierta en la página donde había puesto su separador y se lamentó de haber hecho tantas notas sobre ella.

—¡No lo veas!— Ruby tapó los ojos de Steven, pero era tarde. El hermoso vestido blanco ya había sido visto por él y era demasiado vergonzoso aceptar que incluso había considerado hacer un vestido para sentir que podían casarse algún día.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?— Preguntó seriamente el peliplateado—, ¿estar conmigo hasta que la muerte nos separe?

—Estoy convencido de ello— contestó en un tono bajo, pero con seguridad—. Te amo y sin importar lo que digan lo seguiré haciendo, aún cuando no podamos tener una bonita boda como Winona y mi maestro.

Steven intentó incorporarse por lo que Ruby bajó de él, preocupado por hablar de más; pero el campeón sólo rodó llevándolo también hasta que quedo acostado sobre su pecho y mientras tomaba su mano se sacaba hábilmente uno de sus anillos colocándolo en la palma del coordinador.

—Tal vez nunca podremos tener una ceremonia formal—empezó a hablar aún cuando los ojos rojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas—, pero este anillo te pertenece, el símbolo de nuestra promesa.

Steven sonrió cuando Ruby se llevó la mano con el anillo al pecho y con la otra hacía un esfuerzo por limpiar las lágrimas rebeldes.

—Prometo que te cuidare cuando seas anciano— le chinchó, pero calló cuando Steven empezó a hacerle cosquillas provocando un ataque de risa.

—Gracias por la oferta.— Steven lo besó en los labios antes de abrazarlo.

Por su parte, Norman tenía un mal momento fuera de la puerta como para interrumpir en tanto su esposa se preguntaba si era demasiado tarde para tener una niña, quería nietos después de todo.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
